five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Platformer 4 - Nightmares and History
Fazbear Platformer 4 - Nightmares and History 'is the fourth game in the Fazbear Platformer series. Unlike the second and third, this game is not a fighting based game, and goes back to the roots of platforming, similar to the first game. Gameplay The game is a 2D side-scrolling platformer with two attack buttons, a jump button and a run button. Characters Characters return in this game, but none are from previous games. Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy is a new character in this game. He is an all-rounder similarly to Freddy from the second game. He has a tophat toss attack and a Little Freddy summon which simply just runs forward and attacks enemies. Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie is another new character in this game which has a high jump and decent speed, but low defense. He has a scratch jab attack and a kick attack. Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica is another new character in this game. She has a good defense but bad speed. She can scratch with one hand or send out her Cupcake as a bouncing projectile. Once it reaches the edge of the screen, it disappears and returns to its plate. Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy is a new character in this game which has high speed and attack, but bad health and defense. He has a scratch, hookslash then bite combo attack or a lunge attack. Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear is a new character in this game which can be unlocked after the game is beaten. He has slow speed, but very high attack, being able to insta-kill more than 1 hit enemies. He has a punch and bite combo attack or a tophat toss. Nightmare Nightmare is a clone character of Nightmare Fredbear which is slightly more stronger but slightly worse defensively. He has to be unlocked via beating the game with Nightmare Fredbear. Plushtrap Plushtrap is a new character which is the smallest. He has bad defense and health, along with a big knockback, but has very fast speed (rivaling Nightmare Foxy) and a high jump (rivaling Nightmare Bonnie). He has a punching combo attack (which is a bit bad) and a lunging bite attack. To unlock Plushtrap, you must beat the Fun with Plushtrap minigame 30 times. Fun with Plushtrap Fun with Plushtrap is a minigame similar to its FNaF4 counterpart, however now in the game's retro graphics. Worlds There are multiple worlds in the game that take place in a very huge mansion. The animatronics must get through this to beat the game. World 1 - Plushtrap's Hallway Plushtrap's Hallway is the first world which is a very easy world with five levels. This is a world for beginners to get used to the controls. There are no bottomless pits and enemies are weak, as they're purple and red clones of Plushtrap. You can play Fun with Plushtrap here to obtain Plushtrap. Boss Fight The boss fight is a fight against a fixed version of Springtrap, probably Spring Bonnie. He has a jab combo, gutair whack (because he now has a green gutair), a kick and a drop kick. However, he's relatively easy to beat, as it takes 6 hits to kill him. Flashback After beating the boss, the flashback shows a building with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on a stage. You can move Spring Bonnie off the stage, and when he gets off, his gutair is now on the show, Fredbear is gone, everything is dark and Spring Bonnie's eyes are black and white. Continuing to walk around shows a red double door, you can enter here, showing four suits, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. There's also another exit that sends you to another room, with a desk, fan, poster, white pieces of paper and a golden cupcake. There's also the Purple Guy. You can't move as you're only in the doorway. Then the door shuts. White text appears: ''"Learn what you're going to become." World 2 - Clockwork Living Room Clockwork Living Room is comprised of 6 levels, each with a dark red background and brown floor. However, the fifth one is a dark grey background with a white and black checkered board floor. Enemies are cupcakes (mostly gold, pink and red) which are very weak, and there are also an occasional hoover that attacks you. This world introduces bottomless pits. Boss Fight The boss fight is a fight against a Withered Freddy, with similar attacks to his second game form. He also has a tophat toss attack. He has 8 hits to be killed. Flashback After beating the boss, the flashback shows a different building at night, still with a showstage, this time with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on it. While Chica looks the same as her FNaF1 appearance, Bonnie and Freddy have upper teeth and buttons and Bonnie has eyebrows. You control Freddy. To the left is Pirate's Cove, with Foxy in there, deactivated. On the right are tables and party hats, and then there is a hall. You find a door that says "Par-- -n- -er-ic--" (- resembles scratches). Entering the door shows five dead children, and The Puppet. Then The Puppet goes to attack Freddy, making his eyes disappear. White text appears: "Look what he has done, now you shall help." World 3 - The Seperated Halls The Separated Halls is a special world which has four levels. Two can only be done by Nightmare Bonnie and the other two can only be done by Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Freddy and Plushtrap are the only characters unplayable here. Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are allowed to use all four levels. The two N. Bonnie can go through feature a red wall, with white blocks on the wall and occasional tables with lamps on them. There's also a dark red carpet. The two levels Nightmare Chica can go through still has a red wall with a dark red carpet, but now has windows and occasional lamps on the ceiling. The toys from the Bedroom in FNaF4 is seen to attack you. Boss Fight The boss fight is against a Toy Freddy with the same attacks as he did in the second game. Flashback There are two flashbacks in this world, which is different to other worlds. The first one seems to be like Freddy, from FNaF1, attacking the Purple Guy, sending him into a Springtrap suit. He dies inside and stays there. Freddy walks away, passing by Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who follow behind. Then you gain control of Golden Freddy, who is walking towards the Springtrap suit. If you touch the suit, the flashback ends. White text appears: "There goes what has been cared, there goes what has been hated." The second one seems to be a this game rendition of the beginning cutscene of the second game. When it ends, white text appears: "This is what finaled, atleast with them." World 4 - The Bedroom The Bedroom is a one-stage world. That one stage has a similar appearance to the Bedroom from FNaF4, with enemies from World 3. Boss Fight The boss fight is Purple Guy, who is the final boss in the game. He has a quickly executed purple object jab combo and an axe attack. He also has a simple rapid fist chopping move and an insta-kill disable move. He's surprisingly fast. He has 16 hits to kill. Flashback The flash back is Springtrap, standing in a hall, until the footage becomes glitchy, showing Shadow Freddy, then Purple Guy, then a fixed Springtrap. Before it's Springtrap, eyes closed. Purple text appears: "I guess this is where I stay." Red text replaces the purple text: "In a spring-lock suit." White text replaces the red text: "I guess it's all over." Then the Phantom animatronics appear around Springtrap, they all nod and disappear, except from Phantom Freddy, who turns into Golden Freddy. Yellow text appears: "I'm so sorry, this is just what you've done, you could of helped me. But you didn't, you left me to die, didn't you? I didn't want to die, you could of helped, you witnessed it." Golden Freddy disappears. Purple text appears: "I'm sorry too." Easter Eggs There are easter eggs in this game that appear at random. Freddy's Nose If you touch Nightmare Freddy's nose or any other Freddy/Fredbear nose in a flashback, it'll honk. This is a reference to a reoccurring easter egg in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Toy Freddy's Vampire When Toy Freddy attacks or is hurt, he has vampire teeth, this is a reference to Bolt-Weed's Five Nights of Crossover series. Pirate Cove In the World 2 flashback, if you stay at Foxy's Pirate Cove for long enough, you hear him say "Can't a pirate m-" and Freddy intrupts him saying "Foxy, no.", then Pirate's Cove's curtains close. This is a reference to Five Nights at F**kboy's. There is no Pause Button! If you wait a while on the Title Screen, the character from There is no Pause Button! will run across the screen. This is a reference to one of Scott's games and his current profile picture. Gamemodes Single-player Single-player has you, the player, beat all four worlds and try to beat the game. You're alone on your quest. This is the only gamemode you can unlock characters in. Multiplayer Multiplayer has its own group of modes where you can play with a friend. Co-op Co-op is a mode where you have to beat all four worlds. You can't unlock unlockables here and the flashbacks are removed. Fun with Plushtrap Fun with Plushtrap is a mode where you must beat your friend in a game of Fun with Plushtrap! The first one to get Plushtrap on the X wins. Online Mode Online Mode acts the same as it's second game counterpart, with the exclusion of the content of Fazbear Platformer 4. Downloadable Content :'''If you would like to add Downloadable Content into the game, please comment your suggestions and TonicHedgefox will decide if it shall be in the game or not. Make sure Downloadable Content isn't already in the game. There is Downloadable Content for the game which adds to the experience. Fazbear Family Fazbear Family adds all the characters as playable characters. These include: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, The Puppet, Springtrap and Purple Guy. Fazbear Platformer - Recreation Fazbear Platformer - Recreation adds a second story which is a remake of Fazbear Platformer. Unless you have a character modification, you can use Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy and Shadow Freddy. The game uses this game's sprites. Trivia tba Gallery fazbear platformer 44.png|The title screen texture, without any Start button or static. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:TonicHedgefox's pages